


Intermission

by petersdadtony



Series: Derry Watches the Movie's [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Stays in Derry, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Characters watching it, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Intermission, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Secret Relationship, The losers know about richie and eddie, They also know about Stan and Bill, They are in Their Junior Year, characters watch their own movies, mike goes to school with the losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/pseuds/petersdadtony
Summary: They learn Multiple things about what the future holds
Relationships: Andrea Uris/Donald Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Sharon Denbrough/Zack Denbrough
Series: Derry Watches the Movie's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little intermission, I'll hopefully get out the first chapter of the next one soon. I've been having some writers block, but hopefully it goes away soon.

“So the next movie will take place in 2016, which means that a lot of things will be different. For example, technology,” S says as she holds up a bag and Takes an Iphone and a laptop out of the bag. “What is that,” Eddie asks while pointing at the two. “This,” S says while holding up the phone, “Is a phone,” causing everyone's eyes to widen. “So you can make calls on it, send emails, get on the internet, play games, post on social media, watch movies and shows and listen to music,” S says. As S listed the many things, everyone's widened in shock. “W-w-what’s the other thing,” Bill asks, slightly afraid of the answer. “Oh this,” S says, “This is a laptop, or computer.” Multiple people choked on air at the sight of it. “It’s kind of like a phone but with a keyboard and you don’t really call people with it,” S says with a little laughter. “That’s so cool,” Richie shouts excitedly. “Yeah, um, there isn’t a lot more about technology but there are some other things that I need to talk about.

S stands there for a second before sighing. “You forget each other,” S says to the losers. Their eyes widen and look at each other in shock. “Yeah uh… I won’t go into a lot of detail because it gets explained better in the movie but um basically, when you leave derry, you forget about everything that happened in Derry,” S says while looking down. “W-we forget each other,” Richie says close to tears. S just nods causing Richie’s tears to fall, along with the rest of the group. “This is why I wanted to tell you now instead of you finding out while we’re watching,” S says sadly.

“I um, I think that’s really all i need to tell you,” S says, “I want some things to be a surprise.” 

“I’m gonna get the next one ready to go, see you in a couple,” S says before leaving the room in shock. Too scared to say anything, the losers just scoot closer together into a group hug.


End file.
